In the field of blade servers, the standard of Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) is a structure standard of the blade server based on a high performance of backplane. The standard of the ATCA defines standards of power in the blade server equipment and slots supplied power by the power, standards of a specification of subrack and connection between the subracks, a standard of interface and electrical connection connector, standards of exchange network and interface of the backplane, and so on. Each connector of hardware structure in the blade server is compact, consuming less energy, and occupying less space. The blade server has a better expandability, universality and interchangeability, and a better prospect in the telecom field. Suppliers such as SUN, Intel, and Motorola all provide blade servers having an ATCA structure.
With the development of the hardware, performance of the CPU becomes better and better, power consumption of the CPU is increasing accordingly. The power consumption of the CPU in the blade server is up to 95 W, and probably even to 120 W in the future, so that it becomes a challenge to design a board which can effectively dissipate heat. The ATCA structure of the conventional blade server has a compact structure. The width of the slot of each board is 1.2 inches. Superpower CPU, high capacity random-access memory (RAM), hard disk and interfaces are deployed on the board in a limited space, and it is required to meet the heat dissipation and layout of the hardware. The conventional blade server defined in the standard of ATCA may not satisfy the superpower CPU in structure, and the space of physical structure in the blade server equipment is a bottleneck for the blade server. Therefore, the ability to effectively dissipate heat in the blade server needs further study.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of blade server in the prior art. The blade server includes front board 15 and rear board 16. Front board 15 and rear board 16 are the standard dimensions defined in the standard of the ATCA. An installation defined in the standard of the ATCA is adopted: this installation includes two hard disks 11, RAM 12, CPU heat sink 13 attached to CPU (the CPU is covered by the CPU heat sink in FIG. 1), pinch board 14 and other chips are arranged on front board 15. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the two hard disks 11 occupy most of space on front board 15; therefore, the space of heat dissipation left for the CPU heat sink 13 is little, which limits the ability of CPU heat sink 13 to effectively dissipate heat. Thus, the power consumption of the CPU must be limited. Commonly, the power consumption of front board 15 is limited to be below 200 W. Thus, with the enhancement of the CPU performance, the structure of the blade server as shown in FIG. 1 is a bottleneck for the blade server designing, i.e., the structure of the blade server as shown in FIG. 1 is not suitable for the device that needs superpower CPU.
As can be seen from the above description that, the heat dissipation of the front board of the blade server is poor, and the structure of the blade server does not support the use of superpower CPU, and therefore, both the performance and reliability of the blade server are poor.